


Горгона

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: С Изабель случалась беда - она обратилась в вампираТема дня: Медуза Горгона!Не бечено





	Горгона

— Как она? — Алек пытался перебирать бумаги, потом оперся на стол, но не выдержав и минуты, сложил руки на груди.  
— Без перемен, — Рафаэль раздраженно отвел глаза — мельтешение Лайтвуда порядком бесило.  
— Я могу с ней увидеться? — глухо спросил Алек.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Рафаэль.  
Отказ явно разозлил охотника: Алек сощурил глаза, поджал губы и еле заметно стиснул кулаки.   
— Ты не можешь вечно прятать ее от меня, — протянул Алек. — Она — моя сестра.  
— Она переродилась, — напомнил Рафаэль. — А ты не бессмертен.  
— Иззи не станет меня убивать, — возразил Алек.  
— Станет, — не согласился Рафаэль. — К тому же ты — живое напоминание о том, что она потеряла. Я не стану так рисковать, — он направился к двери, не дожидаясь разрешения.  
— Рафаэль? — окликнул его Алек уже на пороге. — Ты ведь скажешь мне, если все станет совсем плохо?  
Тот, чуть погодя, кивнул:  
— Хуже уже не будет.  
  
***  
Кожа зудела и чесалась, будто вот-вот слезет, сползет, как у змеи, оставив после себя обнаженные мышцы. Тело горело изнутри, глаза болели от даже незначительного огонька, а горло ощущалось, словно бесконечные пески пустыни, — раскаленным и сухим.   
Хотелось больше. Воды. Крови. Жизни.  
Сделав шаг, Изабель споткнулась об очередной труп, медленно остывавший на полу, и раздраженно ткнула его ногой.  
Люди.  
Она не знала, откуда пришла эта ярость. Это пренебрежение. Это снисходительность.  
Люди вкусно пахли. Они источали тепло, стук их сердец оглушал, завораживал. Стоило человеку оказаться в этом треклятом бункере, ставшему тюрьмой, Изабель мгновенно оказывалась рядом, чтобы вдохнуть, попробовать, согреться, но не успевала даже опомниться, когда рядом появлялось еще одно бездыханное тело.  
И хотелось еще больше.  
Наверху скрипнула дверь, и по лестнице неторопливо спустился Рафаэль. Изабель тут же принюхалась, жадно втягивая принесенные им запахи.  
— От тебя пахнет Алеком. Ты был на собрании, — вместо приветствия проговорила она, не оборачиваясь.  
— Да, — просто отозвался Рафаэль, подходя ближе.  
— И свежая кровь... — уже тише проговорила она.  
— Я принес тебе ужин.  
— Лучше бы ты привел человека.  
— Ты разорвала предыдущего на части. Пока не научишься себя контролировать, обойдемся донорской, — возразил Рафаэль, протягивая ей пакет крови.  
Изабель искоса взглянула на протянутую руку, но не спешила принять предложенную пищу.  
— Ты не смотришь мне в глаза, Рафаэль. Почему?  
— Ты убила всех, кто так делал, — просто ответил тот. — Кроме Саймона.  
— Саймон — не угроза, — парировала Изабель.  
— А остальные?  
— Они хотели вывести меня на солнце, — ощерилась Изабель, пристально разглядывая собственные руки: бледные, с облупившимся лаком на ногтях и перепачканные засохшей кровью.  
— Они были вампирами, — Рафаэль медленно обошел ее и остановился двумя шагами правее. — Как и ты.  
— Я не вампир! — резко вскинула голову Изабель, чуть не задохнувшись от ослепившей ее ненависти.  
— Тогда... почему... ты... в шаге... от того... чтобы... вырвать... мне... горло? — хрипло выдохнул Рафаэль, вцепившись в ее руку.  
И только тогда Изабель осознала, что сорвавшись с места, впечатала его в стену и сжала ладонью кадык, опасно впившись в шею ногтями. Она не помнила, как то сделала, но ощущала странное ликование от неистовой силы, струящейся по ее венам. Это чувство ее отрезвило, и Изабель ослабила хватку, позволив Рафаэлю сделать вздох.  
— Значит, запрешь меня?  
Рафаэль отошел к лестнице, потирая горло:  
— Пока да. Для твоей же безопасности.  
— Конечно, — Изабель присела, чтобы поднять уроненный им пакет крови и резко надорвала пакет, чтобы сделать глоток. — Рафаэль?  
Он осторожно посмотрел в ее сторону, но Изабель тут же отвела взгляд.  
— Чем я стала?  
— Не знаю, — он начал подниматься наверх. — Чем-то ужасным.


End file.
